Akumetsu Farewell
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: Shou's final moments and thoughts.


_**A little one shot for a manga I recently read and simply fell in love with, Akumetsu.**_

* * *

 _ **Akumetsu Farewell**_

* * *

In the end he yielded to the pain, he couldn't overcome it nor ignore it, well his clone couldn't to be exact. And to be honest neither one of them could, not for too long… It was this fact, that albeit clone he was still capable of feeling pain, of living like any normal human that cost him the lives of his classmates and that was the only thing he regretted, not all the killing that he and the others did, not a single suicide, but the lives of the innocent students who were in the wrong place at the wrong time…

Maybe a foolish side of him believed that Murase and himself could change Japan, maybe he thought that the resolve that came with Katsuragi's death would be enough to drive him all the way to the goal like the Countach he absolutely loved.

But that was the foolish side of him, of them, all of them, that childish side. Reality spoke a different language, for all the impact the Akumetsu had on the Japan it would still be shortlived. Just like katsuragi the influence of Akumetsu would slowly die out...

He did decide on one last thing to do, even though he couldn't save his other friends he would save Shina's life and that's why he was doing this now. That's why he was fighting against death with every fiber of his beign, every step he made, every breath he took, it was getting harder but he would at the very least now ignore the pain. This was his answer to her after all...

"Uh…" He didn't register it, but Shina opened her eyes as she regained her consciousness.

He was pulled out of his thoughts only when she spoke his name in that weak, dying voice. "S-Shou. Wh-Where…" It was trembling, she could barely speak right now, as her consciousness began fading away, she began blacking out as he kept carrying her and the last image she could remember from the walk was his smiling face, only a moment later the blood that covered it became evident to her.

He knew it… He knew that she probably wouldn't remember it, that she was most likely completely unconscious right now but he answered, he would talk to her, at the very least until the very end. "A secret… underground passage."

Shou stepped in front of the wall and placed the blood covered hand on it to make the passage open.

"To atone fer what happened to Katsuragi, Azuma, he… moved his lab and continued research'n…" He spoke and entered the lab, the most notable was the capsule with PX-00 in it. "…On how to clone others…" He was getting weaker and weaker with every passing second.

Just barely Shou managed to drag himself to the machine and grab the mask. He looked at her face one last time and then placed the mask of Akumetsu on her face. Just a little bit longer…

"Ugh…" She stirred at that moment and slowly began regaining consciousness again.

"…Shina…" He continued. "As the last remainin' Akumetsu… I must die…"

Her eyes opened to meet with his and there she saw it, a small smile…

"Live on, Shina…" He closed his eyes and his smile became bigger, these were their last moments like this, both were bloody, injured, on the verge of death. "We ain't partin'. I'll be disassembled and become yer body. Don't tell me that creeps ya out or anyth'n. This is just my answer to the kiss ya gave me."

A small tear appeared in the corner of her eyes, she was way too weak to speak up and her heart was slowing down. Only a few more seconds and it would be over yet even though he understood, ven though he knew what was to happen the sight still made his heart ache, this girl, this woman he cared about so much, she… She was dying in his arms…

Pulling on a brave face he smiled sincerely, she would remember that smile, that would be her last image of him, or so he hoped.

"We're gonna be separated just fer a bit." And Shou had his widest, utterly honest grin on, he never opened his eyes to make sure of it, but something told him that she saw him smiling like that and that she was smiling as well. He may have failed, somewhere deep inside of his mind it was always there, the fact that they would, in the end, fail to destroy evil, to save Japan still he wouldn't change a thing.

This was the only farewell to the world he would ever want to have, a month long pre-death speech had ended, and now came the final thought. _"Farewell."_

* * *

 _ **And that's it, thank you for reading.**_


End file.
